G.I. Combat Vol 1 100
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: ** * First World War Renault crew ** Lieutenant Jeb Stuart Sr. ** Sergeant Stryker ** Private Rawlins ** Private Asher Other Characters: * Unnamed Infantry Lieutenant Locations: * Vehicles: * * Panzerkampfwagen IV * Focke-Wulf Fw 190 fighter plane * American Renault FT tank | StoryTitle2 = The Glory Box of Charlie Company! | Synopsis2 = A Private, newly arrived at Charlie Company as a replacement, watches as a wounded member of their company receives his bronze star for heroism. The Private is shocked when the wounded man places the medal into a small box that their sergeant carries with him. He finds it odd that everyone refers to each other by the name "Charlie", and swears that if he ever earns a medal for bravery, he's keeping it. The next day the company is sent out on patrol. As they move towards a bridge through the thickening snow, they hear the clanging of a Panzer tank heading their way. They take cover, hugging the ground so that they can't be seen. The Private, determined to earn his own medal, leaps up to take on the tank by himself. The others yell for "Charlie" to come back, but the Private tells them that his name's not "Charlie" and continues on. Two others jump up to give him a hand, the first lobbing a grenade into an MG nest to take down enemy fire, and the second rushes up to the tank and plants a grenade that rips one of the treads off the Panzer. The Private ducks the enemy fire to jump on top of the tank and pours smoking slugs inside to ignite the gas and ammo within the tank. The tank explodes, sending it off the side of the bridge and into the freezing river. The Private dives alongside and into the water, and is quickly pulled out by his comrades. After he is fished out of the river, he watches as the others bury the bodies of the two men who helped him defeat the tank. He then realizes that he's alive to receive a medal because the others gave their lives to save him. The Sergeant opens the box, and the Private drops his medal inside with the rest of them. He's a full-fledged "Charlie" now. | Editor2_1 = | Writer2_1 = Robert Kanigher | Penciler2_1 = Ross Andru | Inker2_1 = Mike Esposito | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Private "Charlie" Supporting Characters: * Sergeant "Charlie" Antagonists: * Unnamed German soldiers Other Characters: * Private "Charlie" * Private "Charlie" * Other unspecified "Charlies" Locations: * Items: * Bronze Star Medal Vehicles: * Panzerkampfwagen IV | StoryTitle3 = The Big Jump! | Synopsis3 = Private Mickey wakes up sweating after having a horrible nightmare where his parachute refuses to open during their first jump. He had been training for months, through lectures and exercises, but he continued to have the same nightmare night after night. Mickey was worried that it was an omen, that he wouldn't survive his first jump. Then the day came. He was trained to tackle anything he would meet on the ground, but a paratrooper's no good in the air. Will he reach the ground in one piece? Their transports droned across the English Channel towards the enemy-held coast, and it was just like the dream. The jumpmaster gives the order, and Mickey jumps! At first, he is worried, but his chute opens without a problem. Suddenly, and without warning, his chute snags the tail of a Globemaster plane, tangling around. Mickey manages to land himself upright onto the rear tail wing of the plane, but they quickly come under fire from a German 109. While the Globetrotter doesn't have a tail-gunner, he is happy to fill in and fires his rifle at the oncoming enemy plane, destroying it. But the blast rips him loose from his parachute and he tumbles off the wing into a free-fall. He as able to let loose his emergency chute, but floats right into the path of an attacking enemy 109. One shot hits him in the arm, but he manages to bring up his rifle and fire at the plane as it makes another pass. The 109 is destroyed. Mickey finally floats safely down to the ground, making a soft landing as he falls unconscious. He is found by his lieutenant, and Mickey apologizes to him. They wasted all that training on him, and he didn't get to hit a single ground target! Oh, well. Maybe he'll get a medal for trying! | Editor3_1 = | Writer3_1 = Robert Kanigher | Penciler3_1 = Jack Abel | Inker3_1 = Jack Abel | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Private Mickey Supporting Characters: * Unnamed Paratrooper Lieutenant Antagonists: * German Fighter pilots Other Characters: * Unnamed American Paratroopers Locations: * * Vehicles: * Douglas C-47 Skytrain * Douglas C-124 Globemaster II * Messerschmitt Bf 109 | Notes = * This issue contains a one-page reference article on Regimental Shields, including the 59th Infantry, the 65th Infantry, the 85th Infantry, and the 130th Infantry Regiments, with diagrams of the shields by Joe Kubert. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}